Tears From Heaven 'n Hell
by Anne Cho. V
Summary: Mavis, an abused young girl, runs away from the house her parents deserted her in and along her journeys, she meets Zeref, a boy from the same village she lived in, who left for the opposite reasons is on her own. It seems at first like they will be best friends forever maybe even more-but everything must come to an end. And all Mavis can hope for is a fairy-tail ending.


**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this fanfic- i had a lot of fun writing it- Mavis just seem like such an interesting character... and secretly i ship Mavis and Zeref down to my very core.**

**Chapter 1**

**Abused**

**Mavis POV**

As a child, I wasn't very happy. My parents disappeared to who knew wehere, and I was left in a small town where everyone called me a devil. I had to get out of that hell hole.

Although a fantastic vacation spot, equal parts luxury and wilderness, m old hometown was clearly too expensive for a 8 year old girl to live by herself. So I decided to move, and as a plus, I got to move away from the town that gave me nightmares: Glecania.

During all of my years living here with my parents, there was only oneothe time when someone who lived in that town left it. More specifically, a boy, who should now be around my age.

I glanced back at the house that my parents used to torture me in and I felt no remorse as I slung my bag over my shoulder and burnt down the quaint house. No one would miss it anyways. Just like no one would miss me.

I mean, after my parents 'disappeared', people had though that I murdered them. And sometimes I wish I did. But no.

They left me.

They left an 8 year old, all alone to fend for herself. It didn't help that when they were there, thy wer always fighting, yelling at the top of their lungs and beating me.

Of course the town didn't know that- that was probably ven part of the reason why my parents had chosen a house that far away from the actual village.

_"mavis darling, come here" called my father in a sickly sweet voice_

_"come to papa, don't you love him? You know he only does what's right for you."_

_I walked into the room wih my dress flowing around me, an innocent 5 year old that did not know the ways of the world. Who didn't know the harsh, crule reality that she would be unable to escape._

_"yes papa?" I answered with a smile?"_

_I skipped into the room, expecting to be swept up in my father's warm emrace. It was my birthday today. So even though he and mommy were fighting yesterday, I knew he would hug me._

_I hoped that he would_

_To be more precise, I had hoped to be hugged by my father or mother every single day since I could remember._

_And I was always wrong._

_Today though, was special. He didn't just ignore me, flash me a death glare, start another yelling contest with mama- she wasn't even in the room._

_He slammed the door behind me when I skipped in._

_And pulled out a long piece of coiled rope._

_My innocent 4 year old eyes widened. "oh papa? A present? Thank you so much.!"_

_"yes indeed darling. You're finally old enough….. old enough to know... come here and enjoy your present."_

_I walked and put my hands father started to unfurl the piece of rope._

_"sweetie, this is called a whip."_

**_AHHHHHHH!_**

_Screams filled the cottage room and bounced of the walls._

_My father took the 'whip' and slashed it across my palms and repeated the action, once, twice, thrice._

_"you know I love you sweetie, right?"my father smiled, eyes covered in shadows._

_I whimpered. My hands were bleeding and they hurt._

_"why do my hands hurt so much? I thought this was a present."_

_"yes, this is my way of showing love. Now hold your arms out."_

_"I don't want to. I don't like blood."_

_"Mavis, darling, you don't have a choice."_

_He towered over me and started to push me into a chair. He quickly took a piece of rope from the side and tiied me up._

_Again, he started to whip me. This time on my fore arms, making parallel slashes all the way up to my shoulder. He stopped, took a breath and a sip of water. He was sweating._

_"….it hurts…" I whimpered with tears in my eyes._

_This seemed to invigorate him again. He stood up, and started to whip me again, on my legs. After the 8__th__ time he whipped me on my legs, I passed last words I heard before I fell into the the void were my fathers._

_"pretty resilient, eh? It's a good thing Stacey let me have her as a toy."_

**Please R & R. I know right now it seems really weird...**

**I mean, Mavis is like the light of fairy tail... so this doesn't make any sense, right?- well it does later on... when she meets Zeref. No, she has NOT discovered her magical powers yet... and I know it must suck for her to have abusive parent(s). It gets better though!... I hope.**


End file.
